


Between the Raindrops with You

by JusteAmusant



Series: Because We Can [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue to my work "I'm Here to Take A Stand"</p><p>“Because.” He spoke softly but firmly, and tried to keep his own voice from breaking. “Because you’re beautiful and you’re broken and there isn’t an element on this earth that is going to keep me away from you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Raindrops with You

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and begged to be put on paper. It turned into the prologue of a short series. Who knew. Comments welcome, thanks for reading!
> 
> “Knowing that together, every thing that’s in our way; we’re better than alright.” – In Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse featuring Natasha Bedingfield

Prologue

“Okay. Here we are, babe. That’s it, take it easy.” Even with Danny carrying most of his weight, Steve practically spilled through the door into the living room. He propped Steve up against the wall while gauging the distance of the room. Deciding that getting to Steve’s bedroom upstairs might be a bit ambitious with Steve as drunk as he was, Danny figured he would just try to get him as far as the couch. 

They made it two steps before Steve slid out of Danny’s arms and down the wall onto the floor, the whiskey bottle loosely gripped in his hand. “Why. Why do you keep coming here, Danny. I’m such a mess, I’m - Why do you stay with me.” Steve leaned his head forward onto his forearms, the alcohol dangling precariously from his fingers.

Danny plucked the bottle from Steve’s hand and knelt down beside his partner, his best friend, his world. He put one hand on Steve’s shoulder, the other hand cupping his cheek. “Because.” He spoke softly but firmly, and tried to keep his own voice from breaking. “Because you’re beautiful and you’re broken and there isn’t an element on this earth that is going to keep me away from you.” Danny took the bottle from Steve’s hand and set it on the floor behind him, and then gathered Steve up in his arms. He felt Steve’s head digging deep against his shoulder as he whispered, “I’m right here, Steve. I’m right here and I am never, ever leaving you. Ever.” Danny kissed Steve’s temple and muttered comforting words while Steve held tight to his biceps, emotions leaving him exhausted and pliant in Danny’s arms.


End file.
